Dalton Academy Chimeras
by Basiliscus-Basilica
Summary: Glee season 2 AU starring Stiles Stilinski & Theo Raeken.


Stiles Stilinski is not fine, thank you very much.

Most of his misery revolved around the fact that he is an openly gay high school student. But no, not in the traditional way. In fact, gay bashing might be the least worrying thing in William McKinley High School, considering the fact that the school's power couple is Lydia Martin, a bisexual girl, and Jackson Whittemore, an out gay, who are best friends with another gay student Danny Mahaelani. It's also not necessarily related to the fact that he's a part of the school's show choir. Again, consider the fact that the school's power couple is Lydia Martin, the female lead vocalist, and Jackson Whittemore, the male lead vocalist.

It's because of the drama brought by the glee club and the epic lover triangles. Frankly speaking, most of the time it's more entertaining to watch than anything, as long as he's not a part of it. Unfortunately, he's a part of more than enough dramas nowadays.

For a long time, he had been crushing on Jackson hard, especially after he came out of the closet. Sad for him, it eventually turned out that Jackson viewed him no more than friends and was crushing on the new transfer student Ethan Steiner. That would be a true tragedy if his constant pursuit hadn't lead to his father and Jackson's mother start dating. On the bright side, at least one Stilinski got to date a Whittemore.

Now as his puppy crush worn out already, it's legacy only consisted of a soon-to-be step-brother and endless teasing or blackmail material for his sometimes mischievous teammates.

So for now, he was basically named as the glee club's very own mascot porcelain boy, constantly bickering with Erica, Lydia and Scott, and still no so much happily single. Truly miserable, huh?

"I swear, this is the tenth time we found ourselves at this staircase." Allison's voice brought Stiles out of his trance.

"Why can't this prep school has a more straight forward campus layout." Isaac complained.

"Because it's Gay Hogwarts, y'know." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Dude, not funny." Ethan half-heartedly glared at him.

"I still can't understand why Mr.Hale won't just sneak somebody in." Erica sounded bored, "If so we won't be in this situation."

Said situation was another miserable moment in his life. Their glee club director, Mr.Hale told them they would be competing against the Hipsters and the Dalton Academy Warblers in Sectionals. According to Aiden, who was one of Vocal Adrenaline's main vocalist last year, the former barely posed a threat, but the latter was still a mystery.

Lydia, being her usual self thought they should send spies into Dalton. Mr.Hale, being his usual self decided that they don't need to risk themselves of being caught. Honestly, Stiles thought that would be the end of the case, but nothing would ever be that simple in the New Directions. So he's only a bit surprised as Mr.Hale announced that they would be visiting Dalton as a group the next day.

Which, laced with usual teenage ignoramus and arrogance, eventually lead them here, in the middle of a labyrinth named Dalton Academy.

His mind was drifting away with Danny ranting in the background about how could they find their way out when all of a sudden, the chiming sound of actual bells ringing through the hallway. Minutes later, students started to flow out of their classrooms and walk along the hallway orderly. Stiles noticed that everyone were heading to the same direction.

"Or, you know," Stiles directed a pointed glare at Danny, "we could actually ask somebody now."

"Excuse me?" He blurted out at a passing blonde.

The boy stopped and turned around, deep cyan eyes met Stiles' own whiskey brown, and Stiles suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Screw Jackson, this is the most stunning person he has ever seen.

"Can we ask you a question? We're kinda lost here." Thank whatever is up there, Lydia decided to take over the conversation for him.

"Are you a visiting group?" Adonis 2.0 raised an eyebrow. He continued as the group giving a rush of nods, "Well then, where is your guide?"

"Stiles, shut your mouth, you're gaping." Jackson slightly leaned in and muttered under his breath. Stiles blushed and nearly missed Ethan's respond.

"Uh...we may have lost him in the process?"

"Oh...okay..." The Hottie slightly furrowed his brow, "You're the group from McKinley, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Jackson answered.

"Alright then." He turned around and grabbed another student, "Jeff, go and find Sebastian and tell him his group wander to the senior commons themselves. I'll give you a excuse to Josh." As the other blonde nodded and ran away, The Handsome turned back to the NDs and flashed a smile, "Where are my manners? I'm Theo Raeken."

So Cute'n'Hot does have a name. Theo, Greek for 'God', fits him so well.

Theo. TheoStiles. TheoandStiles. Theo Stilinski.Mieczysław Raeken. Steo 4ever.

"Stiles...Stiles Stilinski."

"Pleasure to meet you, Stiles." Theo's smile widened (if that's even possible) and fucking winked at him, which for obvious reasons sent his mind into overdrive.

"Uh...Um..."

"You must excuse our clumsy Porcelain, Theo." Lydia shot him a meaningful look and continued, "I'm Lydia Martin, and this is my boyfriend Aiden Steiner."

"No, no, it's alright." Theo softly laughed, "Anyway, nice to meet you two."

Oh crap, his knees are giving out.

"So...what exactly is going on here?" After the awkward introductions, Jackson asked.

"The Warblers!" Theo exclaimed enthusiastically, "You know, Dalton's acapella show choir. Every now and then there would be an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut the school for a while."

"We got lucky then." Danny said.

"Not exactly." Theo grinned, "Actually this performance is arranged for you guys."

"Wow, thanks...I think?" Isaac said.

"You definitely don't wanna miss this, The Warblers are like rock stars!" Theo stepped forward and grabbed Stiles' wrist, "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Stiles barely got a chance to open his mouth before Theo pulled him along, away from the rushing students and through an empty hallway.

"That's new." Danny commented.

"Did Stiles just...eloped?" Kira asked incredulously.

"Yes, I believe so." Allison replied.

"I don't think that's exactly elopement, but anyway, good for him." Isaac slightly frowned.

"I knew it would be such a glorious idea to send spies here!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, that Theo guy's gonna be useful if he could actually shut Stiles up." Scott smirked.

"Seems that our resident porcelain boy finally got some luck in preppy heaven." Erica laughed.

"Guys! Come on!" Stiles yelled from afar, broke them out of the discussion.

"I think we'd better catch up with them before Stiles has a heart attack." Ethan said as the rest of the group hurried to follow the new loverbirds.

* * *

If there's a word to describe Dalton, it must be 'aristocratic' . The interior design was astounding and downright unimaginable in any public school, the light and elegant Victorian chic with perfect amount of darker themed furnishings to balance the contrast, bright marble floor reflecting the light from the chandeliers, tall antique French windows and baroque style paintings dominated the walls and fresh flowers decorating the leather armchairs without a speck of dust...everywhere was basically screaming 'old money' to Stiles.

As they darted through the quiet hallway hand in hand, Stiles had a feeling that Theo, with his navy blue and red blazer, carefully styled golden hair and graceful demeanor, seemed to be in his natural habitat. As for Stiles, he felt sticking out like a sore thumb.

Theo pushed through a seemingly heavy wooden double door to reveal a large common room. Students in Dalton uniform were moving away furniture to make a vacant space in the middle. There're so many people inside the room that it looked like the whole school is gathering, and more students were walking in all the time.

"Oh, I feel like I'm intruding somehow." Stiles breathed out as his group followed him into the room.

"You'll fit right in, I promise." Theo smiled at him, tugging Stiles' jacket lapel out from beneath his bag strap. Stiles felt the skin Theo accidentally touched was burning.

Suddenly, the harmonic vocals was bursting through the air. Stiles could see several boys casually filing out from the group like a flash mob, until they formed some kind of order in the middle of the room.

"Now, if you excuse me for a while." Theo flashed another wink at Stiles and, much to the NDs' surprise, walked towards the group and start singing lead vocals.

"Did he just call himself a rock star?" Scott exclaimed.

"Shut up." Lydia glared at him and hissed, "We are actually here to analyze their performance."

(**Theo**, _Other Warblers_, **_Theo with The Warblers harmonizing_**)

**_You think I'm pretty,_**

**_Without any makeup on_**

**_You think I'm funny,_**

**_When I tell the punchline wrong_**

**_I know you get me,_**

**_So I let my walls come down, down_**

**_Before you met me,_**

**_I was alright, but things,_**

**_Were kinda heavy_**

**_You brought me to life_**

**_Now every February,_**

**_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine..._**

Theo extended his arm towards the gathering crowd as the group started to dance in a synchronized two-step dance choreography.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die** (Until we die)_

_**You and I,**_

**we'll be young forever!**

As the song reached its climax, the dance moves were getting more and more vigorous.

**_You make me_**

**feel like I'm livin' a**

**_teenage dream_**

**The way you turn me on**

**_I can't sleep_**

**Let's run away and,**

**_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**

**when you look at me**

**_Just one touch_**

**Now baby I believe**

**_this is real_**

**So take a chance and,**

**_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_**

**_We drove to Cali,_**

**_And got drunk on the beach_**

**_Got a motel and,_**

**_Built a fort out of sheets_**

**_I finally found you,_**

**_My missing puzzle piece_**

**_I'm complete_**

**_Let's go all the way tonight_**

**_No regrets, just love_**

**_We can dance until we die _**_(Until we die)_

**_You and I,_**

**we'll be young forever!**

**_You make me_**

**feel like I'm livin' a**

**_teenage dream_**

**The way you turn me on**

**_I can't sleep_**

**Let's run away and,**

**_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**

**when you look at me**

**_Just one touch_**

**Now baby I believe**

**_this is real_**

**So take a chance and,**

**_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_**

**_I'mma get your heart racing,_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans,_**

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

**_Let you put your hands on me _**(Hands on me)

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Stiles could literally feel his jaws drop. Theo somehow was able to look both adorable and sexy when he belted out the bridge.

_Uh, oh, woah! (Tonight, tonight)_

_Uhhhhhhh... (Tonight, tonight)_

_You make me_** (Yeah! Make me!)**

**_feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_ (Teenage dream!)**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can't sleep_**

**_Let's run away and,_**

**_Don't ever look back _**(Don't ever look)

_**Don't ever look back **(Don't ever look)_

**_My heart stops _(Yeah!)**

**_When you look at me_**

**_Just one touch_**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_So take a chance and _(Oh, whoa!)**

**_Don't ever look back _**_(Don't ever look)_

_**Don't ever look back **(Don't ever look)_

**I'mma get your heart racing**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

The Warblers sang in unison as the final verse drew close.

**_Let you put your hands on me_**

**_In my skin-tight jeans_**

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

* * *

When they finished the song the crowd gave them a standing ovation. The New Directions, though still gaping, can't help but clapped along the Dalton students.

"What do you guys think about it?" Theo pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of Stiles.

"It's basically flawless!" Stiles nearly squeaked.

"Yeah, seriously you're perfect!" Jackson agreed, amazement clearly shown in his voice.

"Thanks, but it's not that good, really." Theo shrugged sheepishly, somehow made him even cuter in Stiles' eyes.

"Don't be modest, Theo." a warbler with dirty blond hair spoke, "I think we already established that you're nearly as good as Katy Perry herself."

Theo lowered his head and blushed, Stiles' scale on hotness just maxed out. Theo playing his bashful schoolboy act should be classified as illegal.

"That not even a far off compliment." Aiden said in awe while jabbing Lydia, who was muttering "How could we beat that." nonstop.

"I'm Josh Diaz, head of the Warblers council." another dark-haired warbler step up, "And these two are Corey Bryant," the warbler who praised Theo waved, "and Nolan Holloway," a lean blonde give the group a salute, "Both are members of the council."

"Nice to meet you." Jackson shook the warbler's hand, "I'm Jackson Whittemore, and the red-head girl currently freaking out" Lydia managed to spare him a glare, "is Lydia Martin. We are the lead soloist of New Directions."

"I'm the Warblers' lead soloist, but I think you could see that already." Theo smiled.

"Not bad, hottie. Not bad." Erica laughed out.

"So..." Theo's smile slowly morphed into a smirk, "Is spying worth the trip?"

"How..." Allison's eyes widened, which is mirrored by multiple other members of their little pack.

Josh gave the McKinley group a 'are you seriously kidding me now' look and Corey was trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh...I would say we got some stiff competition." Isaac scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Aw...you are a spy, Stiles?" Theo smiled flirtatiously at Stiles, "Then I'll have to make it up to you somehow..."

Stiles' heart stammered as blood rushed on his face.

"Hottie's just flirting, Stiles!" Erica teased.

"Well...I, for one, actually kinda like cute spies." Theo took a step closer and winked at Stiles again. Stiles was on the brink of fainting now, "So how does coffee sound like, Stiles?"

It seemed the man in question was too shock to do anything more than gaping at the blondie.

"I think you broke him, Theo." Nolan laughed.

"Just say yes, you dumb." Lydia stage-whispered to him.

Maybe for the first time in his life, Stiles found himself completely wordless. He frantically nodded for confirmation, which make Theo let out a soft chuckle.

"Call me if you like." A small card was thrust into his hand.

Now he's definitely going to faint, how miserable he is.


End file.
